


Head An Inch Away From Heaven

by FascinationStreet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basically Ten gets a puss from some magic cake, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Gender or Sex Swap, Halloween Costumes, M/M, PWP, TenAlice, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sexy magic, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinationStreet/pseuds/FascinationStreet
Summary: Eat me.That’s all it says. There’s nothing on the back of it, no logo or name or address, no small print or ingredients.Ten pulls gently at the ribbon until the bow drops out and slides his thumb under the edge of the paper to pull it back without tearing it. Inside is another richly decorated cardboard box, black and gold, and when he pulls off the lid he sees nine perfect, identical squares of cake.He brings it up to his nose to smell it to see if he can detect anything… off about it, but all he smells is the rich dark chocolate.Fuck it he thinks, and drops it delicately into his mouth, sucking the spots of melted chocolate off his fingers
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 281





	Head An Inch Away From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kat and Rae who give me the worst ideas and then make me write them for their enjoyment, and I would have it no other way. Love you assholes. 
> 
> I rewatched 7 series of Red Dwarf while writing this so any mistakes left in this after my look-over are a result of being distracted by that. 
> 
> Long live Tenalice.

Ten isn’t really sure why he chooses Alice out of all the Disney princesses. Technically she isn’t even a princess, she’s just the heroine of her story. But Hendery had told him that he would have a better costume than Ten, and Ten isn’t one to take any kind of challenge lying down. Hendery has to pay for an insult like that. 

When Hendery tells him that he’s going as Rapunzel and Xiaojun shows him the Jasmine costume he had just ordered from Amazon, Ten knows he’s going to have to get creative. He briefly considers buying a slutty version of a princess dress, maybe Meg from Hercules even though she isn’t really a princess either, but then he realises that there’s an issue with the slutty costume idea. Well, there’s two issues really. The first is that he’s going to have to dance in this costume, and he’s not prepared to sacrifice bringing his A Game for this video, so trying to dance in a tiny skin-tight costume isn’t going to be very good. And the second problem is the  _ video _ ; they’re filming the dance practice to release as content, and he doesn’t think that their manager will be very happy if Ten turns up in what amounts to somewhat conservative lingerie. 

So, it’s back to the drawing board, and he texts Mark to ask for Taeyong’s Disney+ password for some inspiration. He goes through all of the classics and discards each of them in turn; Aurora is too boring, Belle’s dress is too big, Winwin has already claimed Cinderella. He hits on Tinkerbell for a while, but he can’t find a decent dress in his size that doesn’t look like it wouldn’t fall apart in a stiff breeze. 

Then he finds the original Alice in Wonderland film and he knows it’s perfect. The dress is short enough to flash a decent amount of skin and won’t get in the way of him dancing like the long trailing princess dresses will, but it’s long enough to wear a pair of safety shorts underneath to please the production staff. He finds a nice looking costume online and orders it for next day delivery. 

When he tries it on and spins in the full length mirror in the bedroom he looks fucking good. The only thing he isn’t sure about are the tights. The costume came with a pair of white tights, but they’re cheap and flimsy and by the time Ten pulls them on and gets them to sit just right on his narrow hips he’s already put a few little holes in them. 

They’re just not going to cut it.

So he goes back to the internet and looks around, wondering if he’d be able to buy some stockings and a garter belt and get away with them when he finds the stripey knee socks and figures they’re good enough. And probably much easier to get away with. 

The night before they’re due to film the dance practice and Winwin’s birthday tea party Ten waits until everyone is done with the bathroom and runs himself a nice scalding hot bath. He uses some of the fancy bath products that Taemin gave him after they finished promoting One and lights some candles to really set the atmosphere. 

It’s possibly a little bit unnecessary, but if he wants to feel nice and pretty when he puts the dress on, so what? And if he carefully shaves and exfoliates his body and legs so he can really feel the silky material of the socks when he puts them on in the morning no one else has to know. That’s just for him.

In the end he wins the bet against Hendery. It wasn’t official, so he doesn’t get anything more than a scoff from Hendery and an admonishment to stop being to competitive from Kun, but the fact that Lucas can’t stop blushing every time he looks at Ten while Hendery has taken the coward’s way out and worn a pair of his ugliest sweat pants underneath the dress is enough victory for Ten. 

It’s a fun day, they get to celebrate Winwin’s birthday and make him happy with enthusiastic participation, and Ten only has to act coy when the camera is on him. When it’s just them in the practice room he takes great pleasure in seeing just how red he can make Lucas turn as he lets the skirt of the dress ride up and flashes him with glimpses of milky pale skin. Kun begs him tiredly to stop being such a floozy and Yangyang desperately tries to cover Ten’s “shame” with his coat and complains about his innocence being corrupted. And for Ten, that’s about as close to satisfaction as he’s going to get.

When they wrap up and get back to the dorm there’s a pleasant hum under his skin, a heady mix between the bone-deep satisfaction that comes from a good day’s work and the knowledge that he looks, and feels, damn fucking good. 

Hendery takes his dress off as soon as they get back into their room and dumps it on his bed in a sad heap of cheap polyester and tugs on a hoodie, shouting something about a gaming session with Yangyang and Xiaojun over his shoulder as he leaves again. 

Ten, however, takes his time.

He doesn’t want to waste the opportunity to get some really good selfies before he takes the costume off. He just had enough time to take some pretty basic ones in the morning before they started dancing and his hair got messed up enough that he had to tie it back out of the way.

The first few he takes are perfectly good selfies by anyone else’s standard, the way he tilts his head to the side and looks up at the camera through his heavy lashes, lips pouted just enough that they look naturally full and plump. But he wants something with a little more impact before he starts sending them to the NCThot group chat.

First he takes the ribbon keeping his hair back out and combs through the hair with his fingers until it spills across his shoulder like spun gold, and then he goes into his wardrobe to dig out the little make up kit he keeps in there for emergencies. 

So far the only emergencies he’s used it in have been covering up dark circles or the occasional spot, but this is what he stashed it in here for in the first place. The sexy kind of emergency.

He kneels down in front of the wardrobe and pulls out the bottom drawer enough to dig it out. It’s not hidden per se, and he’s certain that Xiaojun and Winwin at least know he has a stash of make-up from the times he bought something while he was out shopping with them and didn’t bother to try and invent a cover story. They wear make-up for a living, it’s not weird to enjoy it, after all. 

They don’t know where it is though, because they never asked, which makes it weird that there’s a small box with a ribbon tied around it on top of the case that he definitely did not put there himself. 

It looks fancy, all luscious thick patterned paper wrapped with a silky purple ribbon, and he’s so intrigued. As he turns it in his hand he notices a tag that’s hidden underneath the bow and he pulls it out to read it.

_ Eat me. _

That’s all it says. There’s nothing on the back of it, no logo or name or address, no small print or ingredients. 

Ten pulls gently at the ribbon until the bow drops out and slides his thumb under the edge of the paper to pull it back without tearing it. Inside is another richly decorated cardboard box, black and gold, and when he pulls off the lid he sees nine perfect, identical squares of cake.

They look like they’ve come from somewhere fancy, a patisserie or a chocolatier or something, and the smell of them is so rich and delicious that Ten’s mouth waters. He picks one up to look closer at it, takes in the flecs of vanilla in the cream between the thin slices of cake and the shine of the tempered chocolate topped with a dusting of gold flakes.

He has no idea who put them here, but he can only guess it’s Hendery. It’s a really weird joke to play though. He’s not sure why Hendery would spend so much money on some pieces of cake for absolutely no pay off. It’s obviously a play on Ten’s costume, but it’s not funny. It’s not a prank, and there’s no reason to give him a gift. Weird, very weird.

He brings it up to his nose to smell it to see if he can detect anything… off about it, but all he smells is the rich dark chocolate.

_ Fuck it  _ he thinks, and drops it delicately into his mouth, sucking the spots of melted chocolate off his fingers before he puts the box aside and pulls out his make-up case. 

It tastes amazing, the smooth cream cutting through the bitterness of the chocolate perfectly, and he can taste the slightest hint of coffee underneath that pulls it all together. He wants another one, but he hears his personal trainer’s voice in his head telling him  _ a moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips _ . Fuck you, Jiho From The Gym.

Maybe he’ll have another on later, after he’s gotten undressed and ready for bed. He’s sure he can spare the calories.

He touches up his makeup sitting on the floor in front of the mirror, adding a darker lipstain and some more smokey shadow in the corner of his eyes before he lengthens his eyeliner into tiny flicks. Just enough to really have an impact without looking like he’s done too much. 

After that it doesn’t take long before he has a good handful of selfies that he knows for a fact is really going to get the group chat going, for better or for worse. There’s some of him looking up at the camera again, some of him as he’s playing with his hair, and some where he gets the lighting just perfect to make his cheekbones really stand out as he turns his head to show off his side profile.

He also has a few where he’s trailing his fingers over his lips where he was trying to go for a subtle sluttiness, but they look a little too much for the costume. He’s supposed to be innocent at best and coy at worst, not outright sultry. 

After a little bit of tweaking he sends the ones he’s happy with to the group chat, and on a whim he sends one of the sluttier ones to Johnny with a rabbit and a teacup emoji. Maybe it’s a little tacky, but he looks good and he wants to show off. In the end, he’s pretty pleased with himself really. 

But he’s not expecting more than some replies in the group chat and maybe a selfie of Johnny in return, likely of him in bed, hopefully topless. So he sits on the edge of his bed to get undressed and get ready to go to sleep early with the cats.

There’s still a buzz in his blood, enough to feel nice but not too much that it’s distracting.

His phone chimes with the tinkle of keys that means it’s from Johnny and the heat in his stomach flares for a moment.

**Johnny 21:34**   
_ You didn’t have to dress up to get my attention, Ten ;) _

**Me 21:34**   
_ Who says it’s just for you huh? 0:-} _

It’s only when he bends down to roll the stockings down his legs that he realises something is… wrong. His chest feels heavy, and when he looks down his dress isn’t sitting flat anymore. 

He frowns as he sits up and feels a wave of dizziness hit him, and the pleasant feeling in his belly turns a little sour. He doesn’t know how he’s only just noticed it, but now that he has he doesn’t feel right. 

Fuck, he thinks. He better not be getting sick. 

His heart starts racing and he feels a jolt of fear until he reminds himself not to panic. If he’s getting sick he can go and find Kun to make him some honey and ginger tea, maybe take some cold meds. It’s inconvenient and the timing of it sucks, but he can push through it. He always does. 

His chest still feels a little weird though, like he’s strained a muscle, and he brings his hand up to his pec to rub away the soreness.

That’s when he feels it. 

His chest is… there’s something there. It’s not flat like it should be, it’s soft and a little squishy and  _ wrong. _

He looks down and sees the material of the dress is still not sitting right, and he pulls it tighter to try and make sense of it. But it doesn’t make any more sense.

He has tits. 

He runs to the mirror, his mind racing, and stops dead in front of it at what he sees. 

He has  _ tits,  _ actual tits. Not the balled up socks that Xiaojun had stuffed his Jasmine belly top with, but flesh and blood tits. When he runs his hand over the shape of them under the dress he can  _ feel  _ it, the sensation of his hand on his skin through the material. 

The room he had in the body of the dress is gone and now it’s pulled tight over his chest, just enough that he can see the shape of the soft peaks of his nipples through the fabric.

What the fuck?

What the  _ fuck? _

For a second he thinks he’s about to have a heart attack, which is then down-graded into a panic attack, and all he can hear is roaring in his ears as he struggles to take the image in the mirror in. 

Then the tinkle of his phone cuts through the roaring and his heart lurches:  _ Johnny. _

Johnny can help him.

He doesn’t know how, maybe he can think of something to reverse it. Or maybe his mind has finally snapped from too much caffeine and not enough sleep and he’s hallucinating and Johnny can talk him back to reality. He just  _ needs  _ Johnny. 

The text notification sounds again as he swipes his phone open and hits the call button without reading Johnny’s messages. 

Johnny answers after two rings, and just hearing the warmth of his voice calms something deep within Ten’s soul, enough that he can speak.

“Ten, what a surprise,” Johnny says, in that tone he has where Ten can tell that he’s smiling without ever seeing his face, “didn’t think I’d be hearing from you so soon.”

“Hey, uh… can you come over?” Ten swallows down the remaining panic in his chest and hopes it’s not audible in his voice.

Johnny laughs, low and smooth, and the knot in his stomach loosens by a fraction.

“I dunno, what happened to taking a guy to dinner first?”

It’s not funny, but it pulls a mostly-hysterical laugh out of ten without warning. It’s a horrible sound, like a strangled wheeze, and Johnny stops laughing.

“Jeez Ten, it was just a joke. Don’t panic,” he says, and Ten bites down on another wail.

“Please just come over Johnny? Like now. Please,” he begs. The edges of his phone are digging into the flesh of his palm where he’s squeezing it too tight. 

“Alright alright I’m coming, don’t get your panties in a twist. I’ll be there in five.” 

Johnny ends the call and Ten lets out another wounded yelp of a laugh. Panties, haha. That’s really funny, because if he has tits then he probably has…. Has…

He looks down, feeling a sick sense of dread building in the back of his throat, and closes his eyes in frustration as his view is obscured by his chest. 

_ Deep breaths _ ,  _ just breathe _ he tells himself as he moves back to sit on the edge of the bed again and clenches his hand against his thigh.

It’ll be fine. Whatever he finds under his skirt, it’s all going to be fine. Things like this don’t just  _ happen _ , and it has to be temporary. Whatever caused it will wear off eventually.

His eyes wander around the room as he puts off confirming what he knows in his gut is under his skirt, and the bright packaging of the box he found earlier catches his eye again. 

_ Eat me. _

It makes sense, in a sick kind of way. He still has no idea where it came from or why it’s there, and he really can’t see any of the other boys buying it for him. Maybe there’s a bottle in here that says  _ Drink me  _ that’ll change him back.

The panic in his mind has started coming in waves, and the periods of cool acceptance between them start to get a little longer every time. If what he thinks has happened has indeed happened, there’s nothing he can do about it right now. It’s highly unlikely that it will be permanent, and that means if Ten just stays calm and rides it out, things will go back to normal eventually. 

Ok, he thinks, flexing his hand as he unclenches it, I can do this.

He closes his eyes again and slips his hand up his skirt. His hand moves slowly, and he can’t make it go any faster, but he feels the reluctant acceptance in his mind before his fingers even touch the material of his shorts. 

And then, when he slides his palm down over where his dick should be, he finds nothing. Just like he expected.

Well, it’s not nothing. It is very much something, actually.

He feels heat and dampness, feels the soft give of flesh, but it feels completely alien under his hand.

So, his dick is gone, and he just needs to deal with that for as long as… whatever  _ this  _ is lasts. He can do this. 

He feels his heart lurch in his chest again as he thinks that, but the overwhelming fear doesn’t come back, which he’s thankful for. Maybe he’s accepted it, maybe he’s compartmentalising, maybe he’s dissociating slightly. Whatever it is, it feels better than being scared. 

Instead of the fear, he feels the heat in his stomach again from earlier, and there’s a weird feeling between his legs, like a weird pressure. He presses his hand against himself again, exploratory and this time without the haze of blind panic.

It feels… good. He does it again, rubbing the flat of his palm against himself, and it makes the feeling in his gut flare. He takes a deep breath.

There’s a sick kind of excitement building inside his chest, like the feeling you get when you realise you’re going to get away with something. All of the stupid tropes from sci-fi movies run through his head, the ones about what people would do if they switched bodies, and how most of the time it’s a joke about masturbation.

He has no idea what to do with this…  _ hardware _ , given that he’d never had a girlfriend back home, and then somewhere between moving to Korea and debuting he’d worked out that he doesn’t even like girls in the first place.

But if it’s his own, then he can probably work out what feels good and what doesn’t. It’s not weird if it’s yourself… right?

His thighs fall open as he continues to massage himself through the material, before he figures  _ fuck it _ and pulls his hand back to slip it under the waistband of his shorts. He moves slowly, this time out of a sense of anticipation rather than dread, and he runs his fingers over the warm skin there. Ten likes to keep himself smooth most of the time so there’s no trail of hair to follow, but as he moves lower he feels his skin get hotter until he’s past where his dick should be and reaches the folds of his pussy.

He traces them gently, feeling the blood-hot heat of them, and the pressure in his gut increases as he moves his fingers lower.

He’s not wet, not really, but his fingers move easily through the dampness and down until he gets to his hole. He traces around it, before he slips the tip of his middle finger inside. 

It doesn’t feel as good as he expected it to, and all he feels is warm wetness. The thought occurs to him again that he really has no idea what he’s doing here; in the, admittedly limited, amount of straight porn he’s seen the woman always seem to start moaning just from one finger. Porn probably isn’t the best teacher for something like this, but it’s all he’s got to go on.

He slips in a second finger and pushes them in a little deeper, but he still doesn’t really feel much of anything. It’s a little disappointing really. If he really had lost his dick forever to some… weird sexy magic cake bites, or for as long as it lasts, then he should at least be able to make the most of it. It’s not fair otherwise.

Ten pulls his fingers out and swipes them upwards through his core to spread the wetness over himself and then jerks when he touches something that  _ does _ feel good. As he runs his fingertips over the same spot again experimentally he feels a little nub and he laughs. He’s such a fucking idiot, he forgot about the clit.

Given his lack of experience with anything other than dicks it’s not surprising, really, but jesus christ.

He rubs at his clit in gentle circles and takes a slightly shaky breath as he feels himself start to get hotter. Arousal burns in his body and it feels so different to what he’s used to. It feels lower somehow, and deeper inside of him, like he’s burning from the inside out. The pressure between his legs makes him want to squirm and clench his thighs together around his hand.

Every few strokes he slips his fingers back down to his hole to gather up the slickness that is growing there and drags it up to spread it around his clit. It feels even better when it’s wet, and he increases the pressure of his fingers gradually as he plays with himself.

It feels so good, so concentrated and intense as he goes faster, and his breathing picks up he feels his nipples rub against the fabric of his dress that only adds to the pleasure.

He gets lost in the feeling before long, chasing the delicious feeling as he rocks his hips down into his hand. It consumes him, and he loses himself as he softly squeezes his fingertips on either side of his clit.

Then he hears the handle on the bedroom door start to open and he rips his hand out of his shorts as his heart makes a valiant attempt to thud out of his chest half from fright and half from almost being caught. 

He casts around desperately for something to wipe his fingers on, and then cringes when he sees nothing and he has to quickly wipe them on his covers as he rights his skirt with the other hand.

His chest heaves as Johnny steps in and shuts the door behind him and his face burns as he feels the way it makes the dress pull over his tits. His nipples are still dragging over fabric of the dress and shit, for a second he kind of wishes he’d waited a while before he called Johnny in a panic.

“Wow, Ten,” Johnny smirks as he walks over to the bed, “you really went all out didn’t you? It’s not even my birthday.” 

Ten feels the panic he’d managed to settle before Johnny showed up stirs in his chest and it rises up in his throat again. It’s like now that Johnny is here he has to face the reality of it again, he can’t just ignore it until it goes away. 

Something must show in his face, because suddenly Johnny’s smile drops and he looks slightly concerned.

“Hey, I was joking,” he says as he hurries over to sit next to Ten on the bed and wraps an arm around his shoulders, “what’s wrong.” 

Johnny’s brow creases as he takes in Ten’s flushed face, and Ten feels a desperate laugh building in his chest again. Christ, what can he say?

“I’m not really sure,” he manages, and Johnny’s brow creases further.

“It’s ok, take your time.” 

Johnny thumb starts rubbing little circles into the curve of his neck, and ten shivers when he feels him brush the skin above the collar of his dress.

“Do you want to count breaths?”

They haven’t done that in a while, not since they were still rookies and Ten couldn’t get a handle on his anxiety. He wants to smile at the memory, but then Johnny’s thumb brushes against his neck again and he needs  _ more _ .

But he doesn’t know how to ask for it, and he doesn’t know how to explain what’s happening to him, so he curls a hand around Johnny’s wrist.

How does he do this? How does he tell Johnny that he ate some weird, possibly-magic cake and now he has a vagina? And how does he tell Johnny that all he wants is for Johnny to touch him?

He takes a deep breath. Then he stands, takes another deep breath, and slips Johnny’s hand under his skirt.

“Jesus Christ Ten, what are y-” 

Ten can see the moment Johnny registers what he’s feeling, and he watches Johnny’s eyes dart down to where Ten’s skirt drapes over his arm, and then back up, his eyes wide as they meet Ten’s again.

Ten lets his fingers slide over the back of Johnny’s hand until he’s cupping Ten’s crotch where his cock should be. Just like he did to himself earlier.

“Holy shit,” Johnny says. He doesn’t move his hand.

“I don’t know what happened,” Ten says, a little redundantly, “one minute I was normal, texting you, and then all of a sudden…” He waves a hand to himself, then shrugs one shoulder delicately.

It’s a much calmer version of what actually happened, less of the fear and more of the acceptance he managed to get to, but the panic that came back when Johnny came in is fading fast and the fire in his belly is spreading. 

“Are you ok?” Johnny asks after they stare at each other for a few beats, and this time Ten really does laugh. It comes out like a giggle, and he bites his lip before anything else can slip out. 

“Not really,” he says eventually, and he feels the tendons in the back of Johnny’s hand move as he twitches. 

“What can I do?” 

Johnny looks at him, and from anyone else it would sound like a joke. But Johnny is serious, and he doesn't move a muscle, every inch the gentleman.

“You can touch me,” Ten whispers, and presses Johnny’s hand into his crotch. 

It doesn’t really make him feel much more than he already does; the heel of Johnny’s hand isn’t anywhere near where he wants it, but the thought of Johnny touching him there at all is enough to make his eyelids flutter. 

“Ten… are you sure?” Johnny asks, and Ten loves him for how conscientious he is, but right now he hates it. “I don’t want to take advantage if you’re not okay.”

“Johnny, please,” Ten whines and he moves Johnny’s hand further down so he can feel how wet he is through the shorts, “I need you.” 

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” He says, and Ten is almost ready to snap.

Johnny’s fingers twitch again, like he wants to follow the slick soaking through the fabric to its source but he’s holding himself back.

“You weren’t this hard to convince the first time,” Ten frowns, and he can hear the desperation creeping into his voice, “don’t make me beg.”

“Fuck,” Johnny breathes, and pulls his hand out of Ten’s grip and out from under his skirt.

There’s a second where Ten thinks Johnny might actually push him away, where he thinks he’s going to have to steel himself to deal with this alone on top of Johnny not wanting him anymore. 

Then Johnny’s hands are on his waist and he’s pulling Ten into his lap and Ten could cry with relief. 

“Jesus Ten,” Johnny groans when Ten finally settles his legs on either side of his on the edge of the bed, “you need to tell me if you don’t like anything, ok?” 

“Oh you know me,” Ten smirks, his head tipped up to the ceiling as Johnny bites at his neck, “I’m up for anything.”

It’s been so long since they’ve been like this. It’s been years, and it only happened once, but Johnny's hands still feel like they belong on his waist. Like they were made to be there and nowhere else.

His hands skate over the swell of Ten’s hips reverently, and it’s the first time Tim notices the way his hips have filled out into actual curves. It makes the heat in his gut flare again, and it makes him even more desperate for Johnny to touch him properly. 

Johnny continues to trail bites up the column of his neck until he reaches Ten’s jaw, then he catches Ten’s eyes again.

“I mean it Ten,” he says, and Ten’s breath shudders out at the intensity in his eyes. He forgot the way Johny gets when they’re like this.

“I promise,” Ten smiles, and Johnny looks like he’s finally satisfied, “just please fucking touch me now.”

Johnny slips his hand back under Ten’s skirt and this time runs his fingers up the inside of Tens thigh and into the leg of his shorts until he can run his fingers over Ten’s pussy.

“Looks like you got started without me,” he smirks, and fuck, this is the Johnny that Ten needs right now. 

“Well yeah, after I got over the initial shock, what else was I going to do?” 

Johnny laughs and spreads the slick he finds over Ten’s skin.

“God, that’s an image I’m not gonna forget any time soon. You, touching this pretty little pussy in this dress. You look fucking good, by the way.” 

Ten preens and tugs on Johnny’s hair until he tips his head back for a kiss.

“Thanks,” he smirks, and he feels like himself again, now that’s back on familiar ground. It’s still a little scary if he lets himself think about it for too long, but it’s kind of exhilarating at the same time. And Ten has always been a thrillseeker.

Maybe he’ll freak out again later if he doesn’t go back to normal, or maybe now that he’s gotten his breakdown out of the way he’s free to make the most of the situation. Who knows.

But for now, Johnny is driving him insane with soft, teasing touches nowhere near where he needs them, and he feels  _ empty _ .

“Fucking hell Johnny, please touch me. Do something before you actually kill me.”

Johnny huffs out a laugh and kisses him again.

“Patience is a virtue Tennie,” he smirks, and Ten yanks on his hair until he laughs again, “what do you want me to do?”

Ten doesn’t actually know what he wants. He wants to come, he wants Johnny to  _ do  _ something about the heat threatening to burn him up from the inside, he wants it all.

“I don’t know,” he whines, “I don’t know what feels good. I want anything you want to do to me as long as you stop being a fucking tease.” 

“Good to know you’re still a fucking pillow princess,” Johnny grins, “I did wonder.”

And then, before Ten can think of something suitably clever to shoot back at him, Johnny is hooking his arms under Ten’s knees and standing up with Ten in his lap before he turns and drops Ten back onto the bed.

His tits bounce in his dress with the motion, and Johnny groans as he climbs along Ten’s body on the bed.

“Jesus Ten, look at you,” he groans, and cups Ten’s tits in his massive hands. Ten’s tits aren’t huge, but they’re still big enough to fit into Johnny’s palms.

Johnny thumbs over both of his nipples with his nails where they’re pushing through the fabric of the dress and Ten lets out a groan. His nipples were sensitive before, but now it feels different, more intense. Johnny does it again, and Ten feels his pussy throb in response.

“Want me to go down on you?” Johnny asks as Ten arches his back to push his tits into Johnny’s hands, and from the look on Johnny’s face tells Ten he wants him to say yes. Johnny has told him before how much he enjoyed going down on girls, and plenty more details besides, but Ten has never really had much use for that information until now. 

“In for a penny, in for a pound, right?” he smiles, and Johnny rolls his eyes before he pushes himself up onto his knees to climb off the bed.

He wraps his hands under Ten’s knees again to pull him towards the edge of the bed, and Ten feels his skirt ride up as Johnny drags his fingers torturously slowly up his legs towards the hem of his shorts.

He’s not sure why but it hits him then that he’s still wearing the dress and the stockings. The wig has been pulled half off as Johnny dragged him down the bed, and he pushes it all the way off then slips off the wig cap and fluffs his hair up. 

It makes him squirm a little inside, thinking about Johnny fucking him in the dress, makes him feel a little vulnerable like this. He thinks he should feel more embarrassed, but it’s just Johnny. Johnny who has seen him naked more times than he can count, Johnny who nursed Ten through a case of food poisoning less than a year after they’d met, Johnny who he trusts with his life.

Johny peels the shorts down his thighs and then off, thrown off somewhere Ten doesn’t care about, his attention focussed solely on Johnny and the way he looks as he drops down to his knees at the edge of the bed between Ten’s spread legs.

He can feel the cool air of the room against the flushed head of his skin, and he feels oddly exposed as Johnny drapes Ten’s legs over his shoulders.

“Ready?” Johnny asks, leaning close enough into his body that Ten can feel the ghost of his breath against his core. 

Ten props himself up on his elbows to watch and nods, letting out a whispered “ _ please”  _ as Johnny holds his eyes.

He doesn’t look away as he leans in, and Ten’s skin tingles with the anticipation of his touch. 

Ten’s head falls back as he feels Johnny’s tongue against him, his fingers spreading Ten open. He feels like he’s on fire as he watches Johnny move between his legs, as he feels the maddening sensation of his mouth and the way he moves his tongue against Ten’s clit. Johnny has his eyes closed and he looks like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than between his thighs and it makes him feel like he’s about to die.

It feels fucking amazing, like nothing else he’s ever experienced. He begs for more, and he doesn’t know what he’s actually asking for, not really, he just wants to feel  _ more _ , to feel everything. 

Then Johnny slips a finger inside of him and Ten moans. He didn’t think it would feel as good, not after he tried it himself, but he’s been turned on for long enough for his nerve endings to be alight, and he moans for more again. 

When Johnny gives him another finger Ten reaches down to thread his hand through Johnny’s long blonde hair to hold onto something as he fucks him with them, slow and deep. Ten’s hips flex, trying to get away from his mouth and get more of his fingers at the same time.

Once he starts moving he can’t stop, he feels so good, as Johnny licks around his fingers where they fuck in and out of Ten’s pussy. Johnny slings an arm over his hips and holds him down without much effort at all, and his bicep is almost as thick as Ten’s thighs even with all of the muscle there from dancing. 

He pushes his fingers in deeper and curls them until he hits something that makes Ten jolt and cry out.

“There we go, just like that,” Johnny smirks before he puts his mouth back on Ten.

“Fuck, do that again,” Ten whines desperately, bucking his hips to push them into Johnny’s mouth against the vice of his arm, “don’t stop.” 

Johnny runs his tongue up the length of Ten’s pussy and seals his lips around Ten’s clit. He sucks and Ten feels the heat in his belly consume him from head to toe, and he digs his nails into Johnny’s arm as he goes rigid, lost in the way his body clenches around Johnny’s fingers that are fucking him through it.

It steals his breath, and his lungs burn as he gaps, desperate for oxygen. 

“Fuck,” he whines, “fuck, Johnny.” 

Johnny doesn’t let up, his mouth and fingers following the moment of Ten’s hips as he bucks and thrashes. It’s so much, so overwhelming, his muscles fluttering as he comes against Johnny’s tongue.

It’s all he can feel and it doesn’t stop, wave after wave of heat and it gets stronger every time. There’s a pressure low in his belly, he doesn’t know what it is but it builds as Johnny crooks his fingers inside him again and rubs them over the spot that makes him see stars.

The heat slams into him again, stronger than ever, like a train, and his hands scrabble desperately against the bed and Johnny’s arm across his hips, desperate for anything to hold onto to stop him from being swept away with the force of it. 

Then he feels a rush of wetness as he comes again and he cries, his face flaming as Johnny doesn’t stop and it keeps coming, forced out of him in spurts as his body shakes. 

He pushes weakly at Johnny’s head, pulling at his hair, trying desperately to stop it from happening, to make Johnny pull away. Johnny holds steady and Ten feels himself sob, overwhelmed and embarrassed as he squirts into Johnny’s mouth again. 

Eventually Johnny’s fingers turn gentle, massaging him through the last of his orgasm as he shakes, his face buried in his arm. The vulnerable feeling comes back tenfold and he tries to squeeze his thighs together to hide himself once Johnny pulls back but he can’t manage it as Johnny’s shoulders keep them apart. 

Johnny trails kisses over the soft skin of his thigh instead, and Ten’s breath shudders out weakly.

“Fuck,” he whispers when he finds his voice, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened, I’m sorry.” 

The blanket underneath his hips is soaking, and he can feel it cooling against his skin. He wants the ground to swallow him up. He presses his face into his arm again as he feels Johnny stand up and kneel on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” Johnny says, gentle fingers circling Ten’s wrist and pulling his arm away from his face, “It’s okay, what are you sorry for?”

Ten looks at Johnny with watery eyes, and he doesn’t know how to even describe it, so he looks down and back up again, willing Johnny to understand. Mercifully he does, and Johnny climbs onto the bed to lie down next to Ten with a fond smile on his face.

“Oh Tennie,” he says, cupping Ten’s face softly with the hand that wasn’t just ruining him, “you don’t have to apologise for that. It’s pretty normal, and it’s fucking hot.” 

Ten blinks, watching Johnny’s face for any sign that he’s lying. He’s never heard of that happening, but then again he supposes he isn’t exactly the authority on anything that’s happening right now. 

“Not everyone can do it,” Johnny continues when Ten doesn’t say anything, “but I take it as a compliment when it happens.” 

“Really?” Ten asks, and he hates how small his voice sounds. He hates feeling so lost, hates feeling like he’s not in control of the situation. Even when Johnny is lying in front of him smiling at him like Ten hung the moon. 

“Really,” Johnny smiles, and he mirrors Ten’s actions from earlier as he guides Ten’s head to his crotch.

For a second Ten thinks Johnny really is lying, because he’s not hard at all. And then he realises that there’s a wet patch on Johnny’s sweats and the penny finally drops.

“You-” Ten starts, and Johnny nods, “-from that?”

“Yeah,” Johnny says, so perfectly unselfconscious that it automatically makes something inside of Ten unclench, and he feels the embarrassment bleeding away as he watches Johnny adjust himself.

They watch each other for a while for seconds or minutes, Ten isn’t sure, as they breathe each others’ air.

Then Ten realises something.

“Hold on,” he says, propping himself up on one elbow, “you still haven’t fucked me yet.” 

Johnny stares at him for a beat before he bursts out laughing. 

“Stop laughing! I’m serious,” Ten protests, a smile threatening to break out over his face as he tries to keep it serious, “you’re supposed to be helping me out here!”

“Jesus, Ten,” Johnny laughs, “you’re giving me whiplash.” 

Ten laughs back at him and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, imagine how it feels to be me right now.”

Johnny laughs again and Ten tries to shove at his shoulder to make him stop, but Johnny catches his arm and holds him still.

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” Johnny says, using his grip on Ten’s arm to push him down onto his back.

“Well, I’m fine now, so what are you waiting for?”

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” Johnny shoots back and Ten grins at him. 

Any anxiety he felt has completely melted away by now, and without it clouding his head he feels fucking good.

His toes are still tingling pleasantly, and there’s a low heat still simmering in his belly. He knows it won’t take much to get him going again, and he’s not sated yet. 

He feels himself clench as Johnny’s grin melts into something darker and he rolls over into Ten to lean up over him. 

Johnny pins Ten’s hands above his head as he leans down to kiss him, and Ten arches up into him and presses his tits against Johnny’s chest. They kiss, slowly at first and then harder, faster as Ten feels Johnny’s dick start to fill out against his thigh. 

Then Johnny sits up and pulls Ten up with him so he can pull the dress off him. The skirt is still rucked up around his waist and Ten twists to show Johnny the zip at the back. He helps Ten out of it then rips his own shirt off at Ten’s urging so he can finally feel Johnny’s golden skin against his own before he’s back on Ten, pushing him back down into the mattress. 

“Your fucking tits, Ten,” he breathes as he trails his mouth down Ten’s neck and over his clavicle, down to his tits. He takes one nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it while he rolls the other between his fingers before he eventually swaps for the other one. 

It hits him again just how different the sensation feels now. He’s not really sure why, since it’s not like his nipples are actually that different to the way they were before other than where they are on his body. Maybe it’s just that for now he’s wired differently and, as Johnny draws another gasp out of him by biting down gently on Ten’s nipple and drags over it, he decides just to stop thinking about it and stop looking at things too closely.

He feels good, and Johnny is making him feel even better, and anything beyond that is something that he can think about much, much later. 

Johnny’s dick is even harder now, and it digs into Ten’s leg as Johnny leans up to kiss him again. 

Ten has never been the most patient person when it comes to sex. He wants everything and he wants it all at the same time, and while he’s always been an active participant in bed, it’s always fallen to the other person to regulate the pace. Ten just needs someone to keep him in line when he gets too much.

In Ten’s limited experience Johnny has been the best at it. Kun stays firm at first, making Ten bend to his demands, but he gives into Ten’s whining too quickly, and Lucas has always been far too willing to go along with Ten that it means it doesn’t last all that long, although he is good for multiple rounds. But Johnny, the one time they slept together, made it feel like something else entirely. Maybe it is something different, given that Ten has never met anyone that makes him feel the way Johnny does, but that weekend they spent in Johnny’s bed and then never actually talked about it in the following years had set the bar pretty high. 

As Johnny sucks on his tongue he continues to pinch and roll at Ten's tits. It drives Ten crazy, makes him squirm and whine into Johnny's mouth as he gets so worked up, so impatient. It's like Johnny's fingers have a direct link to his pussy and fuck, he feels  _ empty _ again and he needs to feel Johnny inside him like, right now. 

He can feel that Johnny is almost fully hard against him now, and he's pretty sure that if he has to wait for even a second longer to get it in him then he's going to die, actually. 

"Johnny, please," he whines, arching his back again as Johnny keeps playing with his nipples, his fingers winding Ten up so tight he's about to snap. 

Johnny pinches him again in retaliation, just on the right side of too much, and Ten feels himself get wetter. 

"What is it, Tennie?" Johnny smiles and Ten can see the smug glint in Johnny's eyes even through the tears on his own. 

" _ Please, _ " he whines again and raises his thigh to press harder against Johnny's dick so he gets the idea. It's hard to breathe, hard to think, and he needs Johnny so much it hurts. 

"You're going to have to tell me what it is you want from me, baby."

Ten can hear the smirk and god, Ten could actually kill me. 

"Please fuck me until I can't string a sentence together, you absolute asshole," he grits out, and Johnny laughs at him as he pushes up onto his knees to shuck off his sweats. 

Johnny's dick is so gorgeous, fat and thick and so hard. Ten feels his mouth water as he looks at it and if he wasn't so desperate to get fucked he would have it in his throat already. 

"In English, Thai, or Korean?" 

Ten makes a noise of pure frustration and yanks Johnny back down onto the bed while he's off-balance, then swings a leg over his hips in the same motion. 

If he had the presence of mind to actually think about it he'd be pretty impressed with his execution, but as it is he's more concerned with finally,  _ finally _ getting Johnny's dick inside him. 

He reaches down to hold Johnny's cock still and lines himself up before he sinks down in one smooth movement. He’s always relished the initial burn of his body adjusting to being fucked, the pain fair closer to pleasure than it should be, and he holds his breath waiting to feel the stretch as he drops himself down into the cradle of Johnny’s hips. But it never comes, and instead there’s just a slick easy slide as Johnny fills him up and fuck, Ten doesn’t think it’s ever felt this  _ right. _

It steals his breath all the same, and he lets out a broken whine as Johnny pulls himself up to sit and jostles Ten in the process. 

“How does it feel baby?” Johnny asks as he rolls his hips and Ten’s head falls back on his shoulders.

“So good, Johnny,” he breathes, and he doesn’t have enough brain power to make it into a quip, “fuck, I feel so good.” 

“Come on,” Johnny urges as he lifts Ten’s arms up to wrap them around his neck, then drops his own hands to Ten’s thighs to urge him to lift himself up, “I know you know how to do this.” 

It sends another bolt of heat through Ten’s stomach, something as simple as Johnny actually acknowledging the last time they did this together, even so long ago.

He lifts himself up and drops himself back down into Johnny’s lap using his grip around Johnny’s shoulders as leverage. As he fucks himself, picking up speed as he goes, his tits bounce against Johnny’s chest and the thought of it alone is enough to make him groan into Johnny’s mouth as Johnny pulls him in for a messy kiss.

“It feels so different,” he breathes into Johnny’s mouth as they pant for air. His entire body feels like it’s a live wire, his nerves sparking at the slightest touch.

“Yeah?” Johnny smiles, sweat starting to bead in his hairline, “tell me about it.”

Ten lets out a little whine, but he knows as soon as he starts talking he won’t be able to stop running his mouth.

“So fucking deep, like you could feel it through my stomach.” 

“Fuck, Ten,” Johnny groans, and he lets go of one of Ten’s thighs to push his hand into the soft flesh of Ten’s belly, just under his belly button.

He knows logically that Johnny won’t be able to feel himself, but Ten reaches down all the same to press Johnny’s hand harder into his stomach as he bottoms out. He slows himself down until he sets up a slow, slick grind that steals his breath all over again.

When he opens his eyes again Johnny is watching him with a look on his face that makes Ten’s stomach flip, something dark and burning, something he’s not sure how to process. 

It passes after a few moments, and Johnny pulls him in for another messy kiss that Ten melts into, his thighs are burning pleasantly like he’s been doing hill sprints with Taeyong and Jongin like they did on tour in the winter. 

Johnny’s hand is still on his stomach, and Ten pushes it down until his fingers are on Ten’s clit. He thinks it’s a pretty clear indication of what he wants; he feels so fucking good but he needs something more to get him over the edge and fuck, he wants to come, he wants to feel the all consuming rush of it envelop him again, but Johnny smirks into the kiss and pulls away.

Ten whines, petulant and impatient, and then Johnny is pushing on Ten’s thighs until he’s high enough for Johnny’s dick to slip out and slap against the hard planes of his stomach. Ten doesn’t think it actually makes a sound, but Ten’s brain fills in the slick wet sounds that have been filling the room as his face flushes.

Johnny pushes and pulls and guides him onto the bed, arranging Ten to his liking. He ends up face down in the covers on his knees, ass in the air. It’s not until after Ten settles into the position that he appreciates the relief on his muscles, but the feeling of being exposed comes back.

This time it only makes the fire in his belly burn hotter, as he feels the cool air hitting the wetness of his pussy. Johnny is free to look at him as much as he wants like this, could do anything to him the way he’s spread open like a slut, all for Johnny. Ten arches his back further into the bed to present himself for Johnny, his pussy clenching around nothing.

Positioned like this he can feel the emptiness inside him even more, made so much worse by the absence of Johnny’s cock. Now that he knows what it feels like to be filled up completely by Johnny he doesn’t know how anything else is going to compare.

He feels the bed dip behind him and then the burning warmth of Johnny’s skin against his own as he guides himself back into Ten’s pussy, punching out a long, loud groan from Ten as Johnny fills him up again, just like he wanted. 

This position makes Johnny’s dick feel so much deeper, makes him feel so much fuller, and fuck, he wants to feel like this forever. 

Once Johnny is all the way in he drops his body down over the top of Ten, holding himself up on his elbows so that Ten can feel the weight of him but it’s just shy of too much. It makes him so much more conscious of his breathing, in and out, and the pressure in his chest as his tits are pressed into the mattress by their weight.

Then Johnny starts fucking him, slow and hard all at once, drawing out the torturous drag of his cock as he pulls almost out all of the way before he fucks back in hard enough to scramble Ten’s brain over and over again.

Ten whines and moans on every exhale, unable to stop himself, and he wraps his hands as far as he can around Johnny’s bulging biceps, holding on for dear life.

He can feel the slick that Johnny fucks out of him dripping slowly down his folds, adding to the mess they’ve already made of the sheets. He’s not sure how he’s going to get them clean again, but as soon as the thought enters his mind it skitters away again, dislodged by the force of Johnny driving back into him. 

Ten loses track of time, and the only reality he knows is touch. The way Johnny’s skin slides against his where they touch, sweaty and slick, the burning drag of Johnny’s cock moving inside him, the soft, cool cotton of his bed sheets against his flushed cheek. 

Then Johnny leans down lower, pressing him further into the mattress, just enough so that his lips brush against the shall of his ear as he chuckles, deep and rumbling, from the bottom of his chest.

“You’re so perfect, Ten. You take my cock like you were made for it.” 

It makes Ten shudder, keening into the duvet as something flares in his chest, wanting Johnny to shut up before he says something that neither of them can ignore, but not wanting him to stop either. 

He doesn’t say anything in response but he moans and squeezes Johnny’s arms, rocking his hips back to meet Johnny’s thrusts and blushing at the sound of the slapping of their skin. 

“I’m gonna fill you up, you said you wanted to be full, right?” Johnny growls.

It breaks something in Ten’s brain, and whatever filter he had left falls apart. 

“Yeah,” Ten breathes, “fill me up, make me yours,  _ please  _ Johnny.” 

Johnny growls into his ear, then nips roughly at the skin.

“You want it?”

“Yeah, fuck,” Ten whines, “I need it, breed me, please please  _ please. _ ” 

Ten feels the way Johnny’s rhythm falters for a second, feels Johnny’s forehead resting between his shoulder blades, but it takes him a few seconds to process what he’d actually said. 

He doesn’t have the capacity to feel embarrassed about it, and his mouth is still fucking running without any conscious input from his brain, begging Johnny to own him, to fill him so full of Johnny’s come that he can’t move anymore, and Johnny is panting desperately against the clammy skin of Ten’s back.

Then Johnny shifts his weight onto one arm, dislodging Ten’s weakening grip around his bicep as he slides the other underneath Ten’s body to splay his hand out wide over Ten’s belly again, just like when Ten first sat on his dick.

It fans the flames running through Ten’s blood, and he fists his free hand in the cover and clenches down around Johnny’s dick with the rest of his strength. 

“God Ten, you don’t even know,” he groans, digging his fingers lightly into Ten’s belly, “fill you so full of come, keep it inside you until it takes.” 

It doesn’t even make sense, not really, but Ten can feel the way Johnny’s hips stutter and it doesn’t matter, because just the thought of it alone is enough to set him on fire, and he’s so desperate to come that he’s on the verge of tears.

“Please Johnny, I need your fingers,” he whines, and Johnny digs his fingers harder into Ten’s belly for a second, like he doesn’t want to let go. 

When Johnny eventually slides his fingers lower he dips them between Ten’s folds to gather up some of the wetness from where he’s fucking it out of Ten’s pussy and drags his fingers back up until they find Ten’s clit.

It’s almost too wet, too slick as Johnny runs his middle fingers over Ten’s clit, barely any friction to do much, but it’s just enough.

Ten feels the wave begin to build deep in his gut again, and his rambling turns into a breathless prayer of  _ fuck, fuck, fuck  _ before it consumes him. 

As he jerks and shakes, he feels another weak spurt of wetness as he squirts again and he whines high in his throat as Johnny fucks him through it then goes still as he fills Ten up with his come, filthy, messy, and everything Ten has dreamed of.

Eventually Ten’s knees buckle and slide over the sheets as he takes Johnny down with him. Johnny fortunately has enough brain power left to use the hand still around Ten’s waist to pull him back into Johnny’s chest as he rolls them to the side slightly, just enough that he doesn’t crush Ten underneath him. It also has the added bonus of keeping them together close enough that Johnny’s softening dick stays nestled inside Ten’s pussy, keeping Ten filled up like he’s been begging for the whole time. 

They pant into the silence of the room, the ends of Ten’s breaths trailing into a while as he continues to twitch and tingle as he comes down from the high. Johnny rubs soft circles into the thin skin over his hip bone with his thumb, and Ten rides the line between satisfied and overstimulated every time they shift and Johnny’s cock is jostled inside him. Sparks dance through his nerves and he feels like his blood is fizzing under his skin every time they move. 

He feels fucking amazing.

“Holy shit,” Johnny says eventually, breaking the silence but keeping his voice soft enough that he doesn’t startle Ten, or himself.

“Holy shit,” Ten echoes. 

He rests the arm that’s not trapped underneath his body over the top of the one that Johnny has slung over his waist, his fingers idly tracing patterns into Johnny’s skin

“That was…”

“Yeah, it was,” Johnny finishes, and Ten smiles to himself, “how are you doing?” 

“Well, I don’t think I can feel my legs anymore,” Ten says, and he feels the rumble of Johnny’s laugh against his back, “you?”

“All good here,” Johnny smiles before he presses a soft kiss to the back of Ten’s neck.

Ten makes a happy noise and wiggles back into Johnny’s chest, then gasps when he moves Johnny’s dick inside of him. Even soft, it sends another shower of sparks over his skin, and just like that the heat in his stomach stirs. 

Johnny gasps as well, and slowly pulls himself out with a shaky exhale. He’s probably just as sensitive as Ten is after coming twice, but Ten can’t stop the disappointment he feels at being empty again. Then he feels the warmth of Johnny’s come and it slowly leaks out of his pussy. It’s enough to make him squirm, ready to go again. 

He shifts in Johnny’s arms, throwing his leg over Johnny’s knee as he leans back into his chest to open himself up for Johnny’s hand, pushing it down between them. 

Goosebumps break out over the skin of Johnny huffs out a low, amused laugh and leans in the mouth at one of the loops through Ten’s ear.

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” he chuckles, moving his fingers down to gather up the come running out of Ten and pushes it back into his pussy.

“I can’t help it,” Ten whines, canting his hips up to give Johnny more access, “you’re driving me crazy.”

“We’ve made a bit of a mess.” 

Johnny gathers up more of the spilled come and fucks his fingers back into Ten again, making a wet noise that makes Ten flush even as he pushes his hips down into Johnny’s hand for more. 

“Maybe we should clean it up, hmm?” Johnny says, and Ten tries to look at him over his shoulder, but Johnny pulls his hand back first and Ten whines petulantly. He’s not cleaning up anything until he gets off again. 

Johnny’s hand pulls at Ten’s waist until he sits up, and Ten can feel the wetness of his right hand against his flushed skin. Johnny rolls onto his back and keeps pulling Ten with him until Ten is forced to get his knees under him on the bed, wobbling as his thigh muscles struggle to keep him up at first.

“Come here,” Johnny smiles, and he helps Ten to knee-walk up the bed until he’s kneeling next to Johnny’s head.

Ten isn’t sure what he actually wants from him until Johnny’s hand drops and curls around the inside of Ten’s knee and he pulls. Ten lets out an involuntary whine at the way Johnny looks at him as he swings his leg over Johnny’s head. 

He snakes his hands around Ten’s thighs to rest on his waist, then pulls Ten down until his pussy is hovering over Johnny’s face. His thighs are trembling as he struggles to hold himself up in such a wide stance, and he crumples forward at the first touch of Johnny’s tongue to his overheated skin, running up to flick at his clit.

Ten catches himself with one hand on the bed and the other hand against the wall.

“Oh fuck,” he whines high in his throat, his hips twitching as he tries to grind down onto Johnny’s face and pull away from it at the same time.

He’s so sensitive, fucked out from coming at least three times, and it feels so good that it flirts with pain, going between overwhelming and so fucking good that his head spins. 

Johnny’s arms clamped around his thighs stop him from moving around too much, and Ten pants desperately as Johnny trails his tongue down lower and lower to lick around Ten’s hole, through the mess of come and slick running out of him. 

He chest burns, and every time he thinks Johnny is done lapping at the mess he doubles down, robbing Ten of any remaining oxygen and higher brain function. 

“Fuck, Johnny, it’s too much,” Ten whines as he winds his fingers through Johnny’s hair on the pillow.

He feels more than hears Johnny’s laugh against him as he dips his tongue inside of Ten and sucks lightly to pull more come out of him, and Ten is so close to breaking as his thighs shake harder.

“Please,” he moans, “please please please, Johnny, please.” 

What he’s actually asking for he’s not sure, but he keeps up the chant as he flexes the hand in Johnny’s hair and bucks against his mouth, still held firmly in place by Johnny’s arms around his thighs.

He’s going to die, Johnny is actually going to murder him with sex, and he thrashes as Johnny stretches one hand just far enough that he can rub at Ten’s clit while he fucks Ten with his tongue.

This is it, he thinks, Johnny is going to fuck him so good his brain implodes, and it’ll be so inconvenient for everyone when they have to rearrange all of the choreography to Work It because Ten is in the ground. 

Then Johnny’s fingers on his clit speed up and he sucks at Ten’s pussy again and    
Ten’s vision whites out as he loses all semblance of coherency or consciousness.

His body seizes up as his orgasm hits him like a wrecking ball, like a speeding train, and he straightens up as his back arches, before his muscles give out all together and he flops backwards against Johnny’s legs.

Ten trembles, twitching as the waves of pleasure roll through them and whining on each exhale again like a wounded animal as Johnny follows his squirming and doesn’t let up. It’s too much, he can’t take it anymore, but all he can do is paw feebly at Johnny’s hair until he gets the idea and pulls off.

Once Johnny lets him go, Ten can breathe again, but he can’t move a muscle. He’s too weak.

He drifts in and out of awareness, and he feels Johny sliding him back onto the bed and stretching his legs out so that they’re not crumpled uselessly beneath him. But all he can do is lie there for a few minutes as he pulls himself back together.

When he opens his eyes again he’s stopped twitching, and Johnny is kneading his knuckles into the meat of Ten’s thigh to work out the cramp he distantly registers.

“Welcome back,” Johnny smiles at him, and Ten feels his heart flutter at how fondly Johnny looks at him. 

“Hi,” Ten smiles weakly, then waves his fingers out to Johnny until he takes them and Ten pulls him down to lie beside him.

“Hi,” he says again once Johnny’s head is next to his on the bed.

“Hey,” Johnny laughs, squeezing Ten’s hand, “feeling good?”

Ten laughs and tilts his head to look over the state of the bed.

“I think we made even more of a mess,” Ten smiles, and Johnny laughs again.

“Hmm, I think you might have a point,” Johnny grins, unrepentant, “but it was worth it, right?”

Ten moves his head again, pretending to think about it, and realises the Alice dress is bunched up under his head like a pillow.

“Well, my dress is ruined.” 

Johnny tips his head back and lets out a bellow of a laugh before he leans back in to kiss Ten.

Ten strains up into Johnny, like a flower chasing sunlight, and opens his mouth for Johnny’s tongue.

He can taste come and something muskier that he assumes must be himself, and it should be kind of gross, but he doesn’t care. Kissing Johnny is more than enough to outweigh it, 

“I’ll buy you a new one, don’t worry,” Johnny whispers against Ten’s lips.

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> At some point I will finish writing Johntendery pt 2 but I had to get this out of my head. A new year's gift for everyone. 
> 
> HMU on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fascinationstrt)!!  
> And if I don't respond to any comments in a reasonable amount of time I'm sorry for being a dysfunctional human but I have definitely seen it and I've definitely uwu'd over it thank you <3 <3 <3


End file.
